fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyôka
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Reinforcement Curse Sensation Curse |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 354 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Kyouka (キョウカ Kyōka) is a member of the Dark Guild Tartarus and the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Page 19 Appearance Kyouka has a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-animal characteristics. She seems to be of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest and that reveals her thighs and partially reveals her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals Kyouka's neck. Said sleeves cover most of Kyouka's hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Kyouka's head is adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long, furry ears protrude, curving out around her face. Kyouka's hair falls from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over Kyouka's forehead. Personality Kyouka is determined and tenacious. She will go to great lengths to make sure her guild's objectives are met. Like many Dark Mages in the series, she has a very sadistic side to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Page 4 When Erza repeatedly exclaims that she doesn't know where Jellal is, Kyouka continues to torture her, determined to find Jellal's location while enjoying the sight of agony inflicted at the same time. Synopsis Sun Village arc Upon her Guild Master's order, Kyouka looks for reinforcements to aid Tartarus in the battle to come and, as such, travels to headquarters of Succubus Eye. She uses her Curse on the Mages she finds, however none of them are able to withstand her "reinforcement" and are turned into small black pieces of paper. Later, Kyouka comes face-to-face with Minerva Orlando and explains the situation to the fresh Dark Mage, as well as wondering, aloud, whether she can withstand her "reinforcement".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Pages 16-19 Tartarus arc Returning from the Succubus Eye headquarters, Kyouka greets Silver, whom she sees in front of their own headquarters, and notes that the man is in his human form as opposed to his Demon form. She then asks if Jackal and Tempesta are at the base, to which she is met with a negative reply; in response, she notes that that can only mean that their "operation" has begun. Then, with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates standing behind her, Kyouka begins to walk on, stating that they will show the humans the power of the Underworld and the terror that they, Tartarus, can bring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 The Nine Demon Gates then slightly bicker among themselves, as Ezel asks Kyouka for a permission to go, dissatisfied that Jackal and Tempesta are already in action. Kyouka tells him not to rush, reminding him of his assigment. She, however, then proclaims that hell has just begun, with everything being for the sake of their master: Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 2-5 Still at their headquarters, Kyouka greets the regenerating Tempesta, who has returned, albeit in pieces. When her fellow apologizes for being a burden, Kyouka states that his formalities are unnecessary; when calling Tempesta by his name, the man tells her that he forgets his name whenever he gets a new body, making it meaningless. Kyouka then proceeds to tell Tempesta that his regeneration will take longer than the normal one day due to the birthing of their newest comrade and Demon-in-arms: Minerva. Just then, Franmalth appears behind Kyouka and states that he hopes that she doesn't turn out to be a failure like Doriate, leaving Kyouka unamused. A moment later, when Tempesta mentions Fairy Tail, Kyouka repeats the name inquisitively, which sends Minerva spiraling into a rage. Taking notice of this, Kyouka tells Franmalth that Fairy Tail destroyed the other two-thirds of the Balam Alliance. Laughing, Kyouka questions, aloud, as to whether or not the guild will stand against them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 2-7 After the revelation of Crawford Seam's betrayal, Kyouka commemorates the former Chairman via Communcations Lacrima for sedating Mirajane and Erza, and commands him to return to the Guild at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Page 32 Having obtained both Erza and Mirajane from Crawford, Kyouka heads to a prison cell within the Tartarus headquarters, where Erza has been stripped naked and chained up. Waiting for the Requip Mage to come to, Kyouka greets her and welcomes her to their hideout, explaining to the surprised woman how the Chairman betrayed and captured her. When Erza inquires as to where Mirajane is, Kyouka informs her that she has taken Mirajane to be modified into her subordinate, and, when Erza screams for her to stop whatever she is doing, harshly grabs Erza's face, interrupting her and demanding to know where Jellal is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 9-14 Telling Erza that she knows the two of them are intimately involved with one another, Kyouka begins to hit and slash at Erza's body, causing her to cry out in intense pain: the Tartarus woman explains that her Curse has the ability to heighten a persons senses, and demonstrates Erza's knew pain sensitivity by slashing her over and over as Erza fervently denies knowing Jellal's location. Growing more impatient, Kyouka grabs Erza by her hair and explains that in order for her guild to obtain Face, they need to kill off the three Council members linked to it; having found and killed off two already, they only need to find and kill Jellal to have the device in their grasp. Seeing Erza's scared expression at this revelation, Kyouka ponders if she has gone too far, but then offers Erza a deal: if she reveals Jellal's location, Kyouka will set Mirajane free. This plan proves to fail though, as Erza still denies knowing Jellal's whereabouts, causing Kyouka to vow to have more fun with the redhead until she gets what she wants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 22-27 In the midst of continuing her torture, Kyouka suddenly hears Natsu when the Fire Dragon Slayer smashes into the side of their guild building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 31 Heading out to inspect the scene, Kyouka instructs Yakdoriga to keep watch over Erza but not to touch her as she wishes to maintain the fun of torturing her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 3-4 With the nuisance dealt with, Kyouka speaks with Sayla alone in a room where the latter asks about finding those who have the seal on Face. Kyouka reveals to her that she did so thanks to the Chairman's Super Archive and now the only remaining seal is Jellal's. Noting that Face would be useful to them, Kyouka is asked where Jellal is, to which she states that Erza will reveal his location soon enough, adding that though Sayla could get the information with her abilities, such would not be an interesting means of action nor does she want Fairy Tail to interfere with their plans. With their plans in motion, Kyouka tells Sayla that she will now take care of her for the first occasion in some time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 6-8 Returning later to the holding cell, Kyouka gives the command for Yakdoriga to begin electrocuting Erza. Telling the Demon servant to stop, Kyouka approaches Erza and asks once again where Jellal is but is instead asked in turn to return Mirajane. Disappointed, Kyouka tells Yakdoriga to being again, doubling Erza's sensitivity to pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 12-14 Kyouka halts Erza's torture and heads towards Franmalth and Crawford's whereabouts. Drawing closer to the large ex-councilor, the Demon elongates one of her sharp claws and stabs the man through his back, asking if it is now safe to assume the seal on Face has been broken. Just then, Cube begins to shake furiously, leading Kyouka to declare Face's awakening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 16-19 Due to Cube's seismic reaction, Kyouka and Franmalth maintain their balance while discussing Faces whereabouts. After Kyouka demands Franmalth to activate the Pulse Bomb, the latter tells Kyouka that remote control is impossible and Face must be activated manually. Accepting the inconvenience, Kyouka demands arrangements for someone to be sent to activate it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370: Pages 5-7 Curse and Abilities Sensation Curse: As a member of Tartarus, Kyouka is stated to use a power considered superior to Magic known as a Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Page 6 Her Curse is designed to alter a person's sensation. This was shown as she was able to heighten Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet's sense of pain, making her scream in agony with every hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 21 Reinforcement Curse: She also claims to be able to make people stronger; however, those who cannot withstand her Curse are turned into a black paper doll-like form, the true nature of this is currently unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Pages 16-18 Demonic Body: Kyouka possess very long, sharp claws, which she could use to effortlessly pierce Craw's body in a swift motion, killing him instantly. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Page 18 References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Dark Mages Category:Villains Category:Tartarus members Category:Demon